


Mighty Long Fall

by joudama



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slow Burn, fixit fic, screw canon, so my guildmembers and I accidentally came up with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: Morris Dietrich really does not like Charles Ceres from the start. How on earth could he take someone in Applied Magic seriously?He doesn’t like Charle and his stupid guarded eyes and the idiotic little smile he plasters on his face one little bit. Charle is supposed to be the best at Applied Magic, but how on earth could someone like that be equal to his genius?Not until Charle kicks his ass completely in a duel Morris brought on himself one of the few times anyone managed to provoke Charle into an angry reaction, and he realizes maybe Charle isn’t such an idiot after all, and that he doesn’t know as much as he thinks he did about anything. Especially Charle.





	Mighty Long Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when my guild members and I started feeding off of each other’s ideas on my Facebook after I said I shipped these two. I said I guessed I was gonna have to write it, and got cheers, so here we go.
> 
> Oh, and? If you’re not playing Sdorica? OMG GET IT IT’S AMAZING. It starts out cute fluff and then goes Game of Thrones level off the rails, plus decides at the end of the current part to take the fourth wall and crack it over its knee, and I LOVE IT.

Morris Dietrich had had little to no idea Charle Ceres even existed until he became a professor. Morris had decided early on that Applied Magic wasn’t at all for him. Applied Magic was barely even really magic as far as Morris was concerned - it was just tinkering with toys. But Life Magic was a delicate, graceful balance of theory, ideas, and _true_ application. Applied Magic users played with toys; Life Magic users understood _life itself_. The two schools of magic had a long-running rivalry, and Morris both could fully understand why and fully throw himself into it. 

Which was why, once he became a professor at the Rune Academy, and recognized fully for the genius he was, that it was only a matter a time before he found himself with a rival.

Charle Ceres. The soon-to-be head teacher of Applied Magic once Professor Scalman retired.

Charle was older than him, and had been made a professor right before Morris had passed entry in the Academy with flying colors; how was it so hard for people to find the entrance to Rune Academy?! - and Morris had decided on Life Magic after one class in each and less than half a year. He’d had no reason to take notice of Charle Ceres.

Until he was introduced to Charle, the successor to the retiring idiot Scalman - the idiot who had put Morris off Applied Magic his first year, good riddance to bad rubbish - and Morris hated him and his cheerful face and large, guarded amber eyes _instantly_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a ONE OK ROCK song, because it seems so appropriate.
> 
> Just a warning, my writing right now is really slow because I’m currently recovering from abdominal surgery, and I can’t sit up for very long. It’s why this first part is so short (and why my other fic haven’t much been updated lately). Hopefully, I’ll be able to really get started once I’m, y’know, not in pain. ^^;;


End file.
